


Surprise Valentines

by aleysiasnape



Category: Aladdin (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Multi, Threesome, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione shares her Valentine's Day with Jafar and Armand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jafar (Disney)/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClub's week 2/8 to 2/15 prompt: Valentine's Day. I picked the pairing: Jafar/Hermione/Armand Richelieu. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking it over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger rolled over in her enormous bed as she relieved the erotic dream she had of one Jafar and Armand Richelieu. She blinked, stretched languidly and quickly sat up as she realized it was Valentine’s Day.

She grabbed her Valentine card that was laid open on her nightstand and when she touched it she remembered what happened the night before. _Merlin’s Beard it was real!_

“Of course it was real, my dear,” Armand drawled as he dried his hair with a towel and had another towel wrapped around his waist.

“So, Armand, if you’re here? Where is Jafar?”

Jafar entered - carrying two bags and coffee. “Oh good, you are awake at last! I trust you recall what we did last night?”

Armand sat next to Hermione on the bed, “Remember my dear. Touch that surprise Valentine again.”

Hermione’s hand went to touch the Valentine that was signed by Jafar and Armand. She then pinched her hand making sure she wasn’t dreaming. _That was a very erotic dream I had last night, with them. Her mind drifted off and she blushed remembering what happened._

Hermione’s dream….  
“Ooh, Armand, yes, right there.” she purred as she guided Jafar’s cock inside her. Armand was busy nibbling on her neck and massaging her body with lavender essence oil.

“You’ve been under a lot of stress. Let us take that stress away from you and Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. We have something special in mind.” Armand grinned as he waited for Jafar to still and hold Hermione’s body steady as he thrust up in her ass.

She moaned feeling the love between the two men as they moved in sync “Is this a dream or is it real?” she whispered, throwing her head back to lay on Armand’s shoulders.

“Very real, my dearest,” Jafar growled in her ear as they kept in time. 

Both men felt her inner muscles squeeze their cocks so they could orgasm together and collapsed in a puddle….

“I do remember! Perhaps a repeat performance? After all it is Valentine’s Day and very cold outside. I recommend cuddling to conserve body heat.” Hermione gasped when Jafar joined them in bed, already naked.

“Done, this is one of the most unforgettable Valentine’s I had in a long time.” Jafar sweetly spoke in her ear before kissing her.

“I have to agree with Jafar, dearest, you have made us so happy.” Armand slid in next to her as they cuddled.


End file.
